Light emitting diodes or LEDs are solid state devices that convert electrical energy into light. LEDs can be utilized in light emitter devices or components for providing different colors and patterns of light useful in various lighting and optoelectronic applications. Light emitter devices can include surface mount devices (SMDs) which can be mounted directly onto the surface of an underlying circuit component or heat sink, such as a printed circuit board (PCB) or metal core printed circuit board (MCPCB). SMDs can comprise bottom electrical contacts or leads configured to directly mount to the underlying circuit component. SMDs can be used in various LED light bulb and light fixture applications and are developing as replacements for incandescent, fluorescent, and metal halide high-intensity discharge (HID) lighting applications.
Manufacturers of LED lighting products are constantly seeking ways to reduce their cost in order to provide a lower initial cost to customers and encourage the adoption of LED products. Devices and components incorporating fewer raw materials at sustained or increased brightness levels are desired. Moreover, LEDs that produce light at optimal outputs and under enhanced performance, particularly while using the same or less power, are becoming more desirable.
Thus, despite the availability of various light emitter devices and components in the marketplace, a need remains for devices, components, and methods that can be produced quickly, efficiently, at a lower cost, and with improved performance characteristics.